


Una promesa, una amenaza

by sara_f_black



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: Yut Lung no quiere saber nada más. De nada. Se siente una pieza rota, vacía, un agujero negro que apenas puede tolerar su existencia adormecido por los efectos de una copa de vino.Sin embargo, Sing está ahí, para agitar su mundo, revivir su realidad y poner sobre sus hombros un peso que no quiere.





	Una promesa, una amenaza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> Respuesta al prompt: There should be a word for a threat that is also a promise. Because that is what I want you to hold me down and do. (I love you)

Yut Lung no quiere saber nada más. De nada. Se siente una pieza rota, vacía, un agujero negro que apenas puede tolerar su existencia adormecido por los efectos de una copa de vino. 

Sin embargo, Sing está ahí, para agitar su mundo, revivir su realidad y poner sobre sus hombros un peso que no quiere. Cuidar de Chinatown. Rescatar Chinatown. 

No es capaz de hacerlo, lo tiene claro y Sing también. Por eso le dice eso. 

“Te voy a ayudar” 

Es una promesa y una amenaza a la vez. Quiere gritarle que no quiere su ayuda, que no quiere verlo más. 

Pero no se atreve a decirle nada. 

*** 

Sing regresa. Yut Lung podría prohibirle a sus hombres que le prohiban entrar, evitar que vuelva a acercarse a sus dominios y sin embargo, no lo hace. Podría tomar todo y largarse lejos de allí, pero ni siquiera lo intenta. 

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer -declara su visitante, mirándolo todo serio, con el ceño fruncido. Sería gracioso, con su altura bajita y su cuerpo menudo en comparación a otros, pero a Yut Lung no le hace la menor gracia. 

Aquel chico tiene más decisión y fuerza de la que él nunca tendrá. Su motor era el odio y el objeto de su desprecio ya no está. Terminó con él. 

“Vete”, le quiere decir. 

Pero no lo dejará en paz. Mejor asumirlo ahora. 

Suspira y se acerca sin ánimo a él, acariciando la punta de su trenza desarreglada. 

No tiene voluntad para deshacerse de él. 

*** 

Yut Lung apenas ha tenido ánimo para salir de la cama y se encuentra con una bata larga abierta sobre sus hombros, mirando su pálido reflejo desde el espejo. 

Tal vez ya se ha cansado. Ya entendió que no sirve de nada ir a buscarlo. Que es un cascarón vacío, sin ideas ni sentido. No lo necesita porque Yut Lung no tiene nada que darle. 

Empieza a pasarse los dedos por el cabello revuelto y enredado. No se ha cuidado de cepillarlo los últimos dos días. Para qué. Ahora tampoco lo hace para ordenarlo, hay algo tranquilizante en los nudos, en los tirones en la piel de su cabeza. 

Sing no va a cumplir su amenaza de no dejarlo solo. Va a romper su promesa. 

No puede lidiar ni con la decepción ni con la ira que ambas ideas le provocan. 

*** 

El toque educado en la puerta le indica que es uno de sus empleados. Cuando entra, está pálido y parece preocupado. 

-Sing Soo Ling está aquí -le anuncia con temor. 

Yut Lung siente un corrientazo que le recorre el cuerpo y por un momento la ira lo impulsa a decir que lo eche. Que no lo quiere ver. Pero el anuncio lleva algo más. 

-Creo que está herido, señor. 

La idea lo estremece de una forma diferente y corre fuera de la habitación sin pensar en su pésimo aspecto. El corazón le late tan fuerte que lo escucha en sus oídos. 

Sing está pálido, sentado en un sillón con la cabeza entre las manos, casi a la altura de las rodillas. Yut Lung no piensa en su enfado ni su dignidad cuando se arrodilla a su lado y pone una mano en su pierna. 

-Lo siento -balbucea Sing, levantando una mirada vidriosa hacia él. Yut Lung siente un nudo en la garganta cuando ve la mancha oscura que empapa su ropa-. Tal vez no pueda ayudar tanto como creía. 

Frunce el ceño. No le va a permitir hablar así. Si alguien no se rinde, es Sing Soo Ling. 

-Calla. Me amenazaste con no dejarme nunca y es una promesa que pretendo hacerte cumplir. 

En ese momento, se siente fuerte de nuevo, empoderado. Ordena con palabras que traigan un médico, pero con la mirada es a Sing a quien le ordena no morir. 

Una pequeña luz se enciende dentro de sí. Un pequeño sentido de la vida empieza a nacer dentro de él. Tal vez no necesite ya el odio a sus hermanos para vivir.


End file.
